CT-3932-8650 "Voo"
CT-3932-8650, also known as "Voo", was a clone trooper whom served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Coruscant Guard as a dispatch operator during the Clone Wars. Voo received his first assignment as replacement for the previous dispatch operator, CT-3932-7600, who was killed during his first day in the line of duty. CT-3932-8650 worked with a speed and intelligence that rivaled other dispatch operators, sending various Republic personnel on missions that required immediate attention. His efficiency in working communications between different units and sectors plus his competency in combative situations had him already lined up for a promotion to corporal. Voo's life changed when a mandalorian strode into his security checkpoint under friendly pretenses and attached a detonator to the security window, which exploded and sent the clone stumbling backward. He drew his sidearm, but the mandalorian was already upon him, and they fought for a few moments before Voo was stunned and used as a hostage to ensure the warrior's escape after he stole all of the prison's files. The mandalorian rogue forced Voo into his starship, handcuffing and blindfolding the clone while removing his armour. The ship escaped that sector unnoticed. He was forced into a cantina where two bodyguards awaited the mando's beck and call. Sergeant "Hex" was questioning the bartender and about to engage said bodyguards when he was promptly stunned, falling unconscious. Corporal "Cali" of the 501st Legion entered soon after, having broken through the hastily barricaded doorway. Voo and Hex were blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, and forced to choose between two glasses of liquid. The rogue explained that one was water, the other was poison, and that his terms were that they hum once for one, twice for the other. Voo, wishing to ingest both fluids to spare his brother. The rogue chose for him, and Hex began choking and convulsing soon after. It turned out, however, that the poison was non-lethal and the mandalorian had no intention to kill them, but rather to cause them suffering. He tossed the unconscious and stunned Sergeant into a corner and unsheathed a scalpel, using it to damage one of the Corporal's eyes. Voo, having had his eyes and mouth freed, began violently assaulting their assaliant with unorthodox methods such as headbutting, biting, kicking, and bullrushing. This resulted in the supposed mandalorian becoming enraged and stabbing the Coruscant Guardsmen in the left kneecap with the scalpel, impaling his right eye and removing most of his teeth. Then, the rogue removed his mandalorian helmet to revel his true identity. That man was an ex-clone trooper. Voo surmised from what he saw and was briefly told that the deserter had felt betrayed by the Republic and removed his own eye when he went rogue. Corporal Cali removed his handcuffs and found his blaster, distracting the rogue whilst tossing a sidearm towards Voo. Voo shot the man between the eyes and won the day, but was bleeding from his eye and mouth and also unable to stand due to the damage to his leg. CT-3932-8650 was the one in greatest need of medical attention, and received a cybernetic eye, durasteel teeth and prosthetic leg. He was promoted to Sergeant for his actions, re-entering service in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. Voo was later promoted to Sergeant-Major and then 2nd Lieutenant for his proficiency as a soldier and as a dispatch operator. After taking command of an operation to eliminate space pirates and Coruscanti Separatists in Sector Four, he was promoted to Captain within the week. CT-3932-8650's encounter with the rogue clone-gone-Mandalorian embittered him towards traitors, deserters, and Mandalorians as a whole. His instinct toward them became one of shooting first and asking questions after the fact. Shortly after his promotion to captain, he organised search parties to hunt down Violet L'knai during the Esk Sector Operation. The captain confronted the assassin atop a wall near a Coruscant Guard checkpoint, she tossed a knife at his helmet and caused him to fall and suffer an injury. Despite this, he organised the Esk Sector base's defences and they held their ground until the Counter Terror unit arrived. Voo was part of a compliment of shock troopers assigned to a Diplomatic Escort Group for a senator visiting Mustafar during the second half of the Clone Wars. The senator's attempts to dissuade the Mustafarians from siding with the Confederacy were unsuccessful, as the entire meeting was a Separatist trap. CIS droids and facility defences attacked the shock troopers, killing all of them except for Voo and another trooper who escaped with the senator via a deactivated ventilation duct. Category:CT-3932-8650 Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Voo *Coruscant Guard* Category:Dispatcher Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Captain